


Pink (Like the)

by Anonymous



Series: nsfw chansoo husbands [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Choking, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Fishnets, Hyung Kink, M/M, Manhandling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: For the past two hours, Kyungsoo had a thick vibrator plugged in his hole on the lowest vibration setting. He hadn’t been allowed to come, and Chanyeol was sure that if he pulled up Kyungsoo’s skirt, he’d find his cock hard and ready.





	Pink (Like the)

**Author's Note:**

> Three photos of inspiration:  
> [1](https://66.media.tumblr.com/25d3ad1a379e520c0ae20ecd25a13435/tumblr_pae96aOx3v1wewld2o2_250.jpg)  
> [2](https://d310a9hpolx59w.cloudfront.net/product_photos/61956486/file_078d4695af_original.png)  
> [3](https://image.dhgate.com/0x0/f2/albu/g7/M00/5B/2D/rBVaSVpcSiCAH4ABAAD2bd8qcZw530.jpg)

Chanyeol turned off the tap, placing the last of the dishes back into the drying rack. He took his time with wiping his hands dry, and then carefully ran the dish towel over the counters for any excess water. When he could no longer let himself wait any longer, he set down the towel and headed back towards the bedroom. On the neatly polished hardwood floor, his footsteps barely echoed in the otherwise silent home. But Chanyeol wasn’t interested in being discreet, so he walked a little heavier than he usually would have. 

As he approached the bedroom, he could hear a very low moan and restless movement from the other side of the door. If he strained his ears, he swore he could hear the faint sound of buzzing. Chanyeol smiled to himself, and paused in front of the door. He let the seconds tick by, ignoring his cock straining in his pants, allowing for the silent anticipation to build up until finally, _finally_ he opened the door to the sight of his husband, blindfolded and kneeling face down on the bed.

At the sound of the door opening, Kyungsoo let out another moan, needy and desperate. His entire body shuddered at the realization that Chanyeol was now there, his need to come suddenly much more urgent with Chanyeol’s appearance. 

The small boy was dressed in a sheer white blouse and a black pleated skirt—once neatly tucked in but was now rucked and mussed—that fell just short of his pert and perfect ass. A pair of pink fishnets criss-crossed over the pale flesh of his thick thighs, digging into the plumpness of his flesh. Chanyeol’s favourite part of the outfit, though, was the pretty pink collar with a heart-shaped ring wrapped around his slender throat. Peeking under the thin blouse were matching pink leather harnesses that ran the delicate line of his narrow shoulders and under his chest. 

In the quiet of the room, the broken, desperate noises that fell from Kyungsoo’s lips sounded deafening. 

“C-Chanyeol, _please_ —” Kyungsoo gasped, his hips rolling like a desperate whore. 

For the past two hours, Kyungsoo had a thick vibrator plugged in his hole on the lowest vibration setting. He hadn’t been allowed to come, and Chanyeol was sure that if he pulled up Kyungsoo’s skirt, he’d find his cock hard and ready.

Chanyeol tsked. He walked towards the bed, rubbing his thumb over Kyungsoo’s swollen, red lips. Kyungsoo automatically sucked the thumb into the hot, wet cavern of his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. “I didn’t give you permission to call me by my name,” Chanyeol reminded him. He stuffed his hand in his pants’ pocket, still ignoring the arousal straining against the front of his pants, and pressed a button on the tiny remote control he kept hidden.

Suddenly, the buzzing noise grew louder, and Kyungsoo let out a sharp cry, slurring Chanyeol’s name around the finger in his mouth, his hips bucking desperately at the sensation of the vibrator changing to a higher speed inside of him. His cheeks flushed as he drooled around Chanyeol’s thumb. A puddle of precum dripped from his cock, still hidden underneath the skirt, and onto the bed sheets. A light sheen of sweat covered his body, and he pushed his hips back to find some relief against the incessant vibration that buzzed against his sweet bundle of nerves. 

Chanyeol watched greedily at the way Kyungsoo’s body jerked, his back arching deliciously and mouth dropping into a high-pitched moan as the sensations wracked his body. Right when he caught the tell-tale signs that he was about to come, Chanyeol took his thumb out of Kyungsoo’s mouth and hit another button on the remote until the buzzing noise faded to a low, slow-paced thrum. 

“Ah! No, no, Chanyeol, please, _please, more,_ , I need it, fuck me, _please_ ,” Kyungsoo whined, his entire body shaking from desperation from being taken so close to his climax. 

A hand came down and smacked Kyungsoo on his right ass cheek, and the smaller boy let out another cry of pleasure as the impact jostled the thick plug inside of him. 

“I said I didn’t give you permission to use my name, baby,” Chanyeol said, caressing his soft cheeks. He reached up and untied the blindfold, letting it fall on the bed. Kyungsoo’s eyes were wet with tears of overstimulation, and Chanyeol’s cock throbbed at the sight of him teary-eyed with pleasure.

“H-hyung,” Kyungsoo whimpered up at him helplessly, his body still shaking with pleasure. The vibration was set too low now to push him off the edge, but the constant pressure against his prostate had him writhing in desperation. 

“Nuh-uh,” Chanyeol admonished softly, even as his cock twitched from the rare honourific falling from Kyungsoo’s lips. He walked towards the end of the bed so that he was behind Kyungsoo. He pulled Kyungsoo’s skirt up until it rested on his back, the swells of his ass perky enough that it prevented the hem from falling back down. Wrapped around Kyungsoo’s small waist was another matching set of baby pink leather harnesses. One strap ran down between his round cheeks, connecting to another set of harnesses that encircled his plump thighs, digging into the flesh there. Underneath the harnesses were the fishnets, ripped neatly at the seat. 

Kyungsoo sucked in a deep, shuddering breath at the feeling of Chanyeol’s hands wrapping around his thighs, just underneath the leather straps. Gently, he pulled the smaller boy’s legs further apart, ignoring the sharp whine his lover let out, and pushed the strap running between his cheeks to one side to expose the rosy, wet rim clinging around the thick vibrating plug. Slowly, trailing his hands through the rip in the fishnets, Chanyeol began to pull at the base of the plug. 

“A-Ah, _hyung_ ,” Kyungsoo moaned helplessly as his rim stretched around the thickest part of the plug.

Chanyeol tsked again, even as he hit the button on the remote. The buzz grew louder as it sped up, drawing another high-pitched noise from Kyungsoo. “Again, that’s not what I asked you to call me.” He pulled the plug out until only the flared tip remained, and admired the way Kyungsoo’s swollen entrance gripped tightly at the toy. Then, with one sudden motion, he thrust the vibrator back in.

“Hn _aaah!_ ” Kyungsoo moaned, writhing in exquisite pleasure at the friction, his back arching. His hole clamped down on the toy, desperate for more, for _something_ , but Chanyeol only held the base of the plug. It vibrated stubbornly against his sweet spot, and another spurt of precum dripped onto the bed. 

“What did I ask you to call me?” Chanyeol asked again. He pulled the toy out once more until only the tapered end remained inside. This time, he gave no warning before he thrust back in, setting up an unforgiving pace that had Kyungsoo sobbing out in pleasure and resting his hot face against the cooler sheets on the bed.

“Please, please, please,” Kyungsoo chanted, mindless with overstimulation and desire. “Please, daddy, _ooh_ , daddy, _daddy_ , please—”

Chanyeol paused. “Good boy,” he praised Kyungsoo, eliciting another shudder from the smaller boy. He halted his movements before pulling the plug free with a wet noise and turning it off, letting it fall to the bed. Kyungsoo’s hole, clenching and unclenching on nothingness, fluttered from the loss as the boy let out another whimper. “I think it’s time for your reward now.”

He helped Kyungsoo turn onto his back so that he was facing Chanyeol. His husband’s eyes were glazed with wetness, tears trailing down his face. His lips were bitten red and swollen. Kyungsoo’s skirt, rucked up from the movement, exposed his cock—smaller than Chanyeol’s, cute and drooling with precum. It was an angry red from hours of being kept on edge. 

He looked delectable.

Kyungsoo let out another moan when Chanyeol’s thick fingers brushed over his entrance. “More, daddy, please,” he whimpered. 

Chanyeol grunted as he quickly unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out. He spread some lube onto his length, unable to resist the urge to stroke his cock and relieve some of the pressure. When he was done, he pushed aside the leather harnesses and ripped a bigger hole in the fishnets for better access, before guiding the tip of his cock to Kyungsoo’s hole. Even after getting stretched and filled for hours, his entrance looked tiny next to the girth and length of Chanyeol’s arousal. He pressed in slowly. Kyungsoo opened up for him easily as he pushed in inch by inch into the tight heat. His walls clamped down in a vice grip around Chanyeol. 

He wasn’t done teasing his husband yet, and Chanyeol paused once he was halfway inside. Kyungsoo’s rosy rim was stretched wide around his girth, and the roundness of his ass was perfectly framed by the fishnets and straps. Kyungsoo’s hole fluttered around his girth, almost as if trying to suck him further inside. In response, Chanyeol laughed and gave his ass a hard squeeze. “Such a needy slut aren’t you, baby?”

Kyungsoo responded with a loud whimper. “Yes, yes, I’m-I’m a needy slut for daddy,” he gasped, pushing his hips back to take in more of Chanyeol. 

Unable to wait any longer, Chanyeol wrapped his hands around Kyungsoo’s waist, right where the thick band of the fishnets ended. His hands looked massive compared to Kyungsoo’s narrow build, and if he squeezed, he thought that his hands would touch. Then, tightening his grip on Kyungsoo’s pale skin, he jerked the smaller man backwards onto his cock, sheathing himself fully in his warm heat in one thrust. Kyungsoo wailed, his fingers clawing at the sheets as he was suddenly stretched to the brim, his cock dripping on the bed in a steady stream. His hole spasmed around Chanyeol, and despite his own desire to pound Kyungsoo into the bed, he paused. 

“Was that too much, baby?” he asked, leaning forward so that he could trail soft kisses in apology along the smaller man’s jawline. 

“N-No,” Kyungsoo gasped out. He writhed on his dick, panting softly as he adjusted to the stretch. “Please, daddy. I can’t wait any longer, _please_ let me come.”

Chanyeol growled. His hands still digging into the flesh of Kyungsoo’s hips, he pulled out slowly before slamming back into him. 

“ _Ah_ , daddy, feels so good,” Kyungsoo sobbed. “You’re so big, _oh_ ,”

“Yeah?” Chanyeol snapped his hips, fucking into his wet heat over and over, letting Kyungsoo feel the drag of Chanyeol’s thick cock against his walls. Each thrust was powerful, deep, and if it weren’t for Chanyeol’s grip on his waist, Kyungsoo’s body would have been propelled backwards with each snap. The force of each thrust made their headboard bang against the wall repeatedly, and he moved his hips faster and faster until the only sounds in the room was the lewd noise of his flesh slapping against flesh, and the rising pitch of Kyungsoo’s moans. 

He grabbed Kyungsoo’s left leg, pulling it over his shoulder. The new angle gave him better access to his prostate, and he abused it relentlessly. Kyungsoo tightened around him, his body shuddering from the onslaught of sensations. With this position, Chanyeol could see his hard, angry cock driving into Kyungsoo’s pliable body, the way his swollen hole fluttered around his length, gripping tightly around his girth. Sobbing loudly, Kyungsoo continued to moan uncontrollably, gasping out pleas and chanting out _daddy_ like a prayer. 

“You’re still so tight around me, sweetheart.” The pet name had Kyungsoo a loud moan, hips twitching backward as he cried. Another hard thrust had tears spilling from his eyes, and each roll of his hips had his cock pressed right against Kyungsoo’s sweet spot. Kyungsoo wailed, his mouth falling open in a scream, pupils dilated. A fierce heat rushed through Chanyeol’s body at the sight of his husband falling apart underneath him, and his cock twitched in his ass, eliciting yet another loud moan.

“Please, _ah_ ,” Kyungsoo moaned. His voice was whiny. “Please, _faster_ ,”

Instead, Chanyeol slowed down until he was no longer moving, cock still buried to the hilt. “That’s not how you ask for nice things, baby.” He rolled his hips slowly, grinding into Kyungsoo’s wet heat. Kyungsoo’s back arched immediately as he made helpless noises from the sudden halt in pleasure, his hole spasming desperately as he tried to fuck himself on Chanyeol’s cock. Tears were running down his face, eyes glassy and glazed. “Daddy, daddy, faster, _please_!”

Satisfied, Chanyeol pulled out, ignoring the bratty whine from the smaller man. He gripped Kyungsoo’s waist tightly again and hoisting him up like a ragdoll. Compared to Chanyeol, Kyungsoo was small, slender, and delicate, and Chanyeol was easily able to slam him against the wall. Too impatient now, Chanyeol ripped another hole in his fishnets before driving him down onto his hard cock in one quick motion.

Kyungsoo _screamed_. Chanyeol was about to pause again, worried he might have hurt him, but then Kyungsoo clenched down on him deliciously. “Daddy, ooh, oh, _oh_ , _more_!”

He set up a brutal pace, his hands cupping Kyungsoo’s ass and kneading his flesh through the crisscross of the fishnets. His harnesses were digging into his skin now. His skirt had fallen back down, but Kyungsoo’s cute, hard cock created a tent in the pleats, and the sight of it was almost enough to make Chanyeol want to tease him more—but even he had had enough. 

Kyungsoo wrapped his thick thighs around Chanyeol’s waist instinctively, but pinned up against the wall like this, he was unable to grind himself down on Chanyeol’s cock. Chanyeol had complete control over the pace. The wind was knocked out of the smaller man as Chanyeol fucked him at an unforgiving pace, hooking his thick arms under Kyungsoo’s knee until he was splayed open, hole twitching helplessly around his cock. 

Chanyeol kept pounding him into the wall as Kyungsoo took it like a needy slut, sobbing and writhing against him. His small hands pawed uselessly at Chanyeol’s muscled chest, his pliant body jostling from the force of Chanyeol ramming into him. Each movement had Chanyeol’s thick cock hitting his prostate, drawing out especially high-pitched mewls and whines from the smaller man. 

“A-Ahh, daddy, _ah_ , yes, ah!” Kyungsoo keened, getting closer and closer to his peak. Chanyeol didn’t relent, maintaining the brutal speed, snapping his hips with vigour as Kyungsoo trembled from pleasure. 

“You’re daddy’s little slut, aren’t you?” The insult had Kyungsoo sobbing in response, his hole fluttering around his cock as he nodded blearily, even as his mind was overtaken by pleasure. Chanyeol’s thrusts got faster and faster until one particular slam against his sweet spot had the smaller man’s hips jerking, back curving in a delicious arch, his thick thighs trembling. Balancing Kyungsoo’s weight with one arm, Chanyeol wrapped his hand around Kyungsoo’s throat and _squeezed_. Kyungsoo’s breath was punched out of him, his mouth falling open in a silent scream as he came.

The sight of it had Chanyeol cursing. He released Kyungsoo’s throat, grabbing hold of him with two hands once more. Tightening his grip on Kyungsoo, he pounded into him relentlessly, relishing in the weak flutter of his muscles around his cock. Kyungsoo sobbed, a whine of “ _daddy, please, ah! More, daddy_ ” escaping even as he writhed from oversensitivity. Chanyeol was completely supporting his weight now, and Kyungsoo’s cries were so needy, so loud he was nearly screaming. 

With one final thrust, Chanyeol spilled deep inside him with a shout. Kyungsoo let out a choked-off cry, walls clamping down delicious around Chanyeol’s length as his small body slumped against Chanyeol. When his orgasm subsided, he carefully pulled out of Kyungsoo with a soft, wet _squelch_. He made a soothing noise when Kyungsoo let out an exhausted whine. Pressing soft kisses along Kyungsoo’s sweaty forehead, Chanyeol deposited him gently back onto the bed before collapsing next to him.

Kyungsoo’s face is flushed and sweaty, his hair completely mussed. There are tear tracks staining his soft face, and his blouse stuck to his skin, making the pink leather harnesses even more apparent underneath the sheer material. His fishnets were a complete mess now, torn and covered in cum, and his skirt had a damp, wet spot at the front. If Chanyeol looked, he was sure his hole was sloppy and leaking with his cum as well. It was almost enough to make Chanyeol hard again.

When he finally calmed down, he pressed another kiss behind Kyungsoo’s ear and wrapped his arm around the smaller man, ignoring the mess between them. The aftershocks were still jolting through Kyungsoo, and he held him close as Kyungsoo shivered. “Was that too much?” he asked, rubbing his hands along Kyungsoo’s body, warming him up with his own heat.

Sleepily, Kyungsoo shook his head. “You were perfect. Exactly what I had wanted.”

**Author's Note:**

> Truly porn without plot. Some backstory: they're married and kinky and everything that happened was pre-discussed and consented to.
> 
> I'm sorry I wasn't able to fit double penetration into this...


End file.
